dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Key
Keys are a special existence in Dragon Blaze. They behave like equipment or Skill Cards, but are created through Combine, just like Allies. Once created and equipped on a Key holder, they summon a special U-grade Unit into the battlefield upon activation. Dragon Busters ''' or '''Dark Souls are such units. In comparison to Deities which are specialized SSS grade, they can be considered Ultimate or U grade. Each summonable unit has its own, individual Key, with a distinctive design and appearance. Keys can be equipted on all acceptable Allies or Characters just like Accessories and removed with no losses. Creation In order to create a Key, one needs: *three specific ULTIMATE deities of the same class (read on, for more information) *10 essences of Light, Dark, Ancient (each). In some cases a combination of Light and Ancients only *1.000.000 gold Only the essences and gold are used up in the process and the allies will remain as is. Check out the Enhancing article to learn how to Ultimate your allies. Check out the Dragon Buster Category page to learn which Deities you need for which Key or visited the individual Unit's pages. The newly created Key will be added to your inventory of the character you are currently logged in. Key holder These entities can only be invoked into the battlefield by Deities or Characters equipped with their respective Key (Friend and normal Helpers included). Other, normal Allies cannot equipp a Key. The Key shall be assigned to the 4th accessory slot of an ally or character. That slot is soley reserved for Keys. The key holder must share the same class as the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul, otherwise he wont be able to summon the unit or even equip the Key. Unit Traits *Dragon Buster and Dark Souls gain 50% of the key holder's equipped gear's (including Accessories) and Skill Card's stats, on top of the their own base stats. *They gain and trigger active effects such as Cooldown reduction or Atk SPD increase just as normal. *They are immune to instant death and hard crowd control skills (Transmutations, seals, etc). Other negative status effects such as stuns and silences are reduced by 50%. That means all Key units will have a default of 16.5% amount of the Debuff Duration Reduction stat. *They adopt certain passives of the key holder. Check out the individual pages to learn which passives can be taken over. (In the Skill section under the tab: "Adopted Passives -") *Their level depends on the Key holder. Furthermore, they do not posses Rapptor, as they are not considered real allies. Activation and Deactivation Once the key holder starts combat, the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul will be invoked when the key holder drops below 80% STA (default setting). This threshold can be freely adjusted from 1% to 99% STA. In later stages of the game the player will also be able to set the treshold to 100% STA, which will summon the Unit instantly upon just entering the battle field. This threshold can be found by finding the Dragon Buster or Dark Soul lobby accessible through the respective icon on the right side of the ally lobby. There, one must access the stat window of the respective Unit, through the magnitude button and then the gear icon The Key holder will then dissapear from the battlefield, removing him from all interactions with the battle for as long as the Key Unit takes his place. When the summon is destroyed, the key holder will return to the battlefield with his remaining HP. That is the HP amount at the moment they invoked the key. (DOT or other sources of damage during the invocation will not reduce this HP amount.) If the key holder died (eg. sudden death) the unit will be summoned, but the key holder will not return into the battlefield upon deactivation. If the key holder has any death-passives, then he will only occasionally activate these upon death. This mechanic does not seem to be intended by the gameplay, since the Key unit is supposed to instantly take the key holders place upon activation. Under no circumstances will the Key unit dissapear or be de-summoned because of time limits. Only death deactivates them. The summon can only be invoked once per battle. Once destroyed, the key holder's Dragon Buster/Dark Soul emblem will be striked-through, indicating that the key unit can no longer be summoned. Visuals The key holder will enjoy several visual differences: * Allies equipped with a Dragon Buster key will receive a gold/brown portrait frame similar to arena frames * Allies equipped with a Dark Souls key will receive a black portrait frame similar to arena frames * Characters' Arena frames will not be replaced by the univseral Key Unit frame. * Class emblem will be replaced by the universal Dragon Buster or Dark Soul emblem. * SSS badges change from normal badges (or none if the Character is the key holder) to the universal Dragon Buster or Dark Soul badge. Some additional aspects: *Dragon Busters from the earlier release waves will descend upon the battlefield with their own distinctive summon animation. All Key Units will stop time in the battlefield upon their activiation. *Key Units are generally 1.5 times taller than allies or characters. Enhancement Dragon Buster and Dark Soul Keys may also be enhanced up to +9. The success rate is always 100% for each enhancement but requirements are very demanding. From key creation to max enhancement, a hefty total of 100 essences of each type are needed for Buster keys. *Level +1 - +3: (10% stats increase) 5 of each essence type (Light/Dark/Ancient), 1 SSS Ally & Gold *Level +4 - +6: (20% stats increase) 10 of each essence type (Light/Dark/Ancient), 1 SSS Ally & Gold *Level +7 - +9: (30% stats increase) 15 of each essence type (Light/Dark/Ancient), 1 SSS Ally & Gold For Dark Souls, a total of 300 Awakening essences are needed which is the same amount for Buster Key but with one type of essence only. Since the Chapter 4 Release Patch, Key Units can now unlock a 3rd, Ultimate Passive, when reaching Ultimate enhance state at MAX+6. *Level MAX+1 - MAX+6 (30% stats increase) 45 of each essence type (Light/Awakened), 2 SSS Allies & Gold Category:Advanced